Team Limit
by No Limit 5
Summary: When the city of Cartoontopia is in trouble, who are you gonna call? Team Limit! Ever ready to save the day, Team Limit will rush in and protect it! They're the friends who'll always be there. Team Limit's ready to GO! STORY MOVED!
1. Prologue: How Legends Begin

NL: Hey, everyone!! Welcome to my latest original story!

Mystery: You truly are taking on too many stories at once…

NL: But you star in this one.

Mystery: I take it back!

NL: Yeah, this is a story about my OC team, Team Limit!

(cricket chirp, cricket chirp)

NL: Yeah. I'm writing it. I don't care. And I DON'T want any flames about me taking in too many stories! As you can see from Mystery's comment, I'm fully aware of that! Look at my profile!

Mystery: Right…enjoy the prologue!

_**Prologue: How Legends Begin**_

It was a rather bleak day in the city of Cartoontopia. It's been raining for the past three days. And the weather reports say it won't stop for another week. As such, many of its citizens stayed home unless called to work – which just annoyed the heck out of them. Such an exemplary case is at the First National Bank of Cartoontopia. Behind the counter of said bank was a bank teller named Gwen (**from **_**Ben 10**_). "Thank you for your deposit," she said halfheartedly to one of the bank's clients. She sighed as the person walked away, and rested her chin in her right hand. It was boring.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY!! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!!!"

Or maybe it wasn't so boring after all.

Gwen squeaked as she quickly threw her hands into the air. At the bank's front lobby was a teenaged boy genius named Jack Spicer, who was carrying a laser gun. By his sides were his robotic minions. Jack activated a heli-pack on his back and flew over to the counter where Gwen is. "Hand over all the cash in this joint!" he demanded. Before she can even do anything, two of Jack's robots exploded. "What the heck? Are you pieces of junk malfunctioning on me?"

"No, but I'm surprised you can even _build_ something that moves. Considering your intelligence."

"Hey! Who's there?!" Jack shouted in the air, hearing a voice.

"Up here, genius." Jack Spicer jerked his head upward. Above him was (believe it or not) a 13-year-old girl handing from the ceiling by her right hand and foot! She had long, flowing pink hair that hung lazily over her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She wore simply a pink, sleeve-less shirt, black jeans, and a pair of strap-on black gloves with claws coming from her fingers. You might think having pale skin was creepy. Not only did this girl have rather pale skin, but she also possessed a red-furred tail and cat ears on her head!

"What's up?" she smiled playfully as she waved to Jack, winking and sticking out her tongue.

"Holy Shen Gong Wu! It's Mystery!!" Jack Spicer screamed, but shook his head. "Whatever! Jack-Bots, ATTACK!!!"

Jack's robots reacted immediately. Taking into the air for Mystery, and machine guns emerging from their chests. "Come on, just your Jack-Bots? I'm offended," Mystery giggled. Putting both feet to the ceiling, she pushed herself away from the ceiling and launched herself to the Jack-Bots. With amazing speed and agility, she grabbed a hold of one robot and did a back flip, sending that Jack-Bot flying into another one.

_BOOM!!!_

Mystery landing gracefully on her feet, and quickly stood up. Though some sort of magic, she summoned a wooden bow into her right hand. Quickly holding it up, she aimed it at one Jack-Bot. She pulled on its string and an arrow appeared on it. Putting her sorceress' magic into the arrow, its head was set ablaze!! "**Fire Arrow Spell!**" Mystery shouted, releasing her bow's string and firing her magic arrow right into the torso of that Jack-Bot and destroying it. Running around her enemies, she shouted, "**Fire Arrow Spell Bombardment!**" With lightning-fast movement, she fired multiple Fire Arrows at the robots, each following the earlier Jack-Bots example and exploded into pieces.

With all the robots destroyed, Mystery held up her steaming bow and blew it like a recently fired gun. She turned to Jack Spicer with a smile. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Jack screamed like a little girl, running straight out of bank and screaming for his mommy.

"Too easy." Instantly, the bank's citizens and workers surrounded Mystery, praising and thanking her for saving the day. "Aw, it's nothing. Really! Just doing what I think is right. I appreciate the offer, buddy, but I have to say no to that date." Mystery sweatdropped, stepping out of the bank and into the raining day.

After walking about a block away, Mystery rested against the wall of a building. She sighed as she slid down the wet wall and onto the even wetter cement sidewalk. "What am I doing here?" she whispered to herself, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Why do I care? Why do I always go help people when I really shouldn't? I don't even know what I am anymore." She reached into her jean's pocket and pulled out a little, blue case that one usually places their rings in. Mystery stared at it for a moment, but stopped as the rain came to a halt. She looked up into the sky to see the clouds clearing to finally let the sun shine down on Cartoontopia.

"Huh. Looks like the weatherman lied."

_**End of Prologue**_

Mystery: (dancing) Oh, yeah! Who's the badass magic-girl? I am!

NL: Yeah, yeah. Enjoy yourself.

Mystery: You better believe I will! Read and Review, please!


	2. The Leader

NL: Welcome back to my story, Team Limit!

Mystery: It's been a while.

NL: Eh, had to work on a few parodies first. BTW, to mention a few things, I've decided to (instead of using the fan-version) use my original-version back-stories of Team Limit.

Mystery: Well, at least we won't have to deal with copyright issues. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 1: The Leader**_

The rain stopped. But not because of the winds slowly blowing the storm clouds away. A strange door just materialized from nowhere atop a tall building in Cartoontopia. It swung over, a blindingly bright light shot out. The door closed again, and dissipated into little yellow fireflies that flew away in the post-rainy air. Standing where the door once stood was a teenager. He was a 16-year-old boy, who was five foot four inches and hair is pitch black. He wears a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He also wore a black thin-strip mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of the Hazmat suit's chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. And strapped to his back is a katana with a dark green hilt in a light blue sheath.

_Hero name: No Limit_

_True name: Unknown_

No Limit placed his right foot on the ledge of the building and raise left hand over his eyes to get a good view of the city. "Wow…" he smiled. "Sure was nice of the Council to drop me off here." Suddenly, he heard a small explosion behind him. No Limit turned around to see smoke billowing from a jewelry shop a few blocks away. "Man, not even two minutes and there's trouble. No wonder I died here."

_**--**_

"Crap…" Mystery winced, clutching her cut left arm.

"Hahaha!" Jack Spicer laughed. He was riding in a massive version of one of his Jack-Bots, pointing a giant blaster for a right arm at Mystery. "Yesterday was a fluke! I've come prepared this time!"

"So you got a bigger bot," Mystery rolled her eyes. "I'll just smash it like the others!"

"_Fear not, young lady! Because the new hero of Cartoontopia has arrived…_" a strange, echoing voice called.

"You called for backup?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Mystery shook her head 'no', shrugging perplexingly.

"_I fight for true! Justice! And the child-like way! Pray for mercy from…_" Mystery and Jack witnessed a giant ball of water hovering over them. The ball suddenly dropped rapidly between the two, who quickly shielded their eyes from the outburst of water. Mystery lowered her arms to see a weird teen dressed like he was going to a costume party, "…No Limit! In white boots." No Limit grinned, pointing his katana at Jack.

…

…

Jack and Mystery just stared at No Limit with completely baffled looks. "That was the worse _Shrek_ reference I've ever heard," Mystery deadpanned.

"Right…well, either way, I'm gonna eliminate you!" Jack shouted, pointing to her and then No Limit. "And you, too. I guess."

Mystery summoned her bow again and was about to load another one of her Spell Arrows, when No Limit held his arm in front of her. "Don't worry, little girl! I'll take care of everything!" No Limit exclaimed boldly and melodramatically.

"'Little'?!" Mystery growled. Without even giving them a warning, Jack activated his blaster and fired a powerful blast of red energy at the two. No Limit was calm though; he pulled back his katana as if he was preparing to stab the attack. "What are you doing?!"

"**Aqua Bullet!**" he shouted, pushing his katana forward and – unbelievably – a small orb of water was shot toward the blast. The two collided, the water negating the blast upon impact. "You know, it's dishonorable to attack someone while they're not looking."

"Oh, just my luck! This guy's gonna superpowers, too!" Jack groaned, smacking his forehead.

Mystery was in awe as well. "None of my arrows are even strong enough to block that blast…"

"Okay! Take this, then!" Jack raised his robot's left arm and tried to knock No Limit into the next state.

This, No Limit panicked a bit. He raised his katana up to block, and planted his feet firmly into the ground. "This is gonna hurt," he whispered, preparing for contact.

_BAM!!_

No Limit was able to stay standing, but was being pushed back as his feet dug into the ground; the pavement breaking into pieces and flying everywhere. "How the hell did you do that?!" Jack demanded. "That punch should've killed you!"

No Limit chuckled, shaking the rocks out of his boots' soles. "Sorry, I didn't mention it earlier. It would've saved some time, really. It'll freak you out, but the reason I'm not dead is…because I'm _already_ dead!!"

Mystery and Jack blinked. "SAY WHAT?!"

"Lemme just finish up here." No Limit leapt into the air, suddenly floating in front of Jack's robot's torso. "**Aqua Torpedo!**" Just like _Aqua Bullet_, No Limit jabbed his katana forward and launched a larger version of _Bullet_. The water's pressure broke right through the robot's chest cavity, mechanical parts shot into the air.

"Oh, this sucks…" Jack frowned.

_BOOM!!_

Jack was sent flying from the incredible explosion his robot created. "I'm done with this city!"

"And that's breaking the limit," No Limit grinned at his stupid pun, standing next to Mystery once again.

Mystery however…wasn't happy. "What's wrong with you?!" she shouted, smacking the top of his head. "I had everything under control until YOU showed up!"

No Limit rubbed his head, caught off guard that she wasn't grateful. "Weren't you in trouble? Aren't you one of them damsels in distress? Not that I like you like that, you're like…what? Fourteen? I'm over a hundred. It'll never work out."

"Quit babbling!" she shouted again. "I've got my own abilities too, you know!"

"You do?!" No Limit gasped, taking Mystery's hand and shaking it. "It's an honor to meet a fellow superhero!"

Mystery was weird-out by this guy, retracting her hand in disgust. "Who is this freak?" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She sighed, walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" No Limit called, chasing after her. "We should work together! You know, like a team! Superheroes should stick together and all that jazz! Like Batman and Robin, Superman and Superboy, Flash and Kid Flash! You can be _my_ sidekick!"

Upon the word 'sidekick', Mystery summon an arrow with a suction cup for a head into her left hand and stabbed the arrow over the new-guy's mouth. "Okay, one: I'm NOT a superhero! I'm a city-loved vigilante. TWO: I hate guys who talk too much! And THREE: I work alone."

No Limit ripped the suction cup arrow off his mouth, and said, "But vigilantes are heroes, too! Look at Spider-Man! Heroes love helping people! Come on, you can't say you don't enjoy helping people!"

"I don't like helping people," she answered bluntly.

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, 'I don't like helping people'," Mystery repeated, seriously annoyed.

No Limit didn't seem to get it. "But, you help people. That has to mean something!"

"That's going into my personal business, and I don't want a freak like you involved in my business," she warned him, pointing one of her Fire Spell Arrows under his chin. "Follow me, and I'll make you wish you stayed dead." Her arrow disappeared once more, and left behind a very confused hero.

No Limit crossed his arms, stretched his mouth into a bewildered look. "Helps people, but doesn't like helping people? What's up with that?" A smirk came across his face. "She's an interesting character. Just the person I want to be my partner…"

_**End of Chapter 1**_

NL: Well, that's chapter 1!

Mystery: You made me come off as a jerk!

NL: Hey, that's how I designed you as. But, don't worry, everyone! She'll come around.

Mystery: (sighs) Read and Review, please!


	3. The Navigator

NL: Welcome back to my story! Much appreciation. BTW, everything mentioned in this chapter belongs to me… Well, you know what I mean by "everything".

Mystery: Blah, blah, blah. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 2: The Navigator**_

Mystery sat on a patio outside a restaurant, casually reading a newspaper and sipping her red tea. It was moments like these that really relax a person…

"Be my partner, please?" No Limit dropped over the patio's umbrella out of the blue.

"Ah!" she yelped, throwing her paper into the air and accidentally spilling the hot drink all over herself on shocking reflex. "Yow!" Mystery yelled, tending to her third degree burns. Suddenly, cold water was hurled all over her body. Soaking wet, she turned to glare at the annoying 'superhero'.

"So…be my partner?" he grinned widely.

"Lemme think…" Mystery summoned an arrow into her hand that had a swirling gust around its head. "**Windy Arrow Spell!**" She pointed the arrow at the umbrella, summoning a huge gale of wind to blow it away with No Limit stilling hanging on to the top.

"She wants to; I just know it," No Limit continued smiling, before crashing into a tall tree.

_**--**_

"Give up now, or I'll friggin' shoot your heads off!!" Mystery exclaimed, readying her bow and aimed at three thugs on a boardwalk.

Suddenly three blasts of high-pressured water exploded in the thugs' torso, sending them flying ten feet backwards and landing on their backs. Mystery narrowed her eyebrows as she looked up to see the floating No Limit in the sky. "How about you be my partner now?" he asked.

"What part of 'no' do you not get?!" she screamed, frustratingly pulling on her long, pink hair. "The 'n' or 'o'?"

"Well, I always did find the word 'no' weird sounding…" No Limit mused, floating down to the ground in front of her. "Though, I also think 'weird' sounds weird."

Mystery sighed exasperatingly, walking away from No Limit but knew he was following behind her. "Why can't you just work by yourself? You can take care of bad guys just like what you did right now!"

"Because it's no fun," he shrugged his right shoulder. "Besides, one day one of us will need help and it'll be easier if we were already together to fight off whatever evil threatens this city. Speaking of saving people, you still haven't told me why you don't like helping them."

"And I already told you that it's none of your beeswax!" Mystery snapped. "And 'whatever evil threatens this city'? What kind of crap is that?! This is Cartoontopia! '-topia'? Short for utopia? That means nothing significantly bad will ever happen here!"

No Limit frowned, "Speak of the devil." Mystery raised a confused eyebrow, turning to look at him. He looked and pointed into the heart of the city. She turned to see what he was pointing at.

She gasped.

_**--**_

As most stereotypical superhero cities, the heart of Cartoontopia was the Ink Tower – the tallest building in the entire city. It resembled the Empire State Building in New York City, but was far more angular and colorful. But it was losing color quickly. At the top most point of the Tower was black ink seeping slowly downward.

Mystery and No Limit hastily dashed to the Ink Tower, hopping over building tops. "What's happening?" No Limit shouted.

"Something's wrong with the Ink Tower," Mystery responded.

"And what's so special about the Ink Tower again?" he asked. "Don't forget; I've been dead for over a hundred years!"

"The Tower is the source of Cartoontopia's life," she explained. "It was the very first building built for the city. The Tower is where all the newborn Toons are created and colored in. Essentially, it's like the city's support beam. Without it, Cartoontopia would lose its stability and collapse to black inky-ness; and everyone here will disappear into oblivion."

"Geez, a city that relies on one building to keep going? Whose stupid idea was that?" No Limit muttered. Finally arriving at the site, Mystery and No Limit eyed the Tower and the ink flowing down from the top. "So, that's ink up there?"

"Yeah," Mystery nodded. "One of ink devices on the top floors must have burst."

"Um…should the ink have a life of their own?" No Limit asked curiously.

"No, why?"

"Because a giant ink fist is heading our way," he answered calmly, pointing up.

The two heroes quickly jumped backwards, just barely dodging the attack. Mystery looked back up at the tower, gaping in disbelief. The ink was slowly forming into a more defined form, the fist being the first part. Emerging from the other side was another arm and fist, and finally a horrifying face twisted from the top. Gripping the antenna atop the Tower, the Ink Monster released a monstrous roar, shattering all the Tower's glass windows from such a powerful sound. "What's going on…?" Mystery whispered.

"I'm not sure, but we've got to save the city!" No Limit shouted, unsheathing his katana on his back. He bent his knees and took off flying into the air. But stopped when he noticed that he was by himself. No Limit turned to see Mystery still standing on the ground's pavement. "Well, come on, Mystery! What are you waiting for?"

"I…I can't," Mystery stammered, backing away from the Tower – wanting to get as far away as possible. "I'm nowhere near capable enough to fight off this thing. Besides, it was never my obligation to save this city. It's not my hometown. I don't know the people. And I never felt I had to do it."

No Limit just stared in disbelief. "Not your obligation?" he repeated. "Not your obligation?! Are you kidding me?!" No Limit dropped to the group, storming over to Mystery. She looked scared; his face was absolutely livid. "You've been protecting this city and its people for a long time, right? Everyone admires, respects and considers you a hero! And yet, even after all that, you'll turn your back on them at the first sign of danger?! And you don't like helping them?! You've got POWERS!! Use them!!"

Mystery just shook her head. "No. You're wrong." She looked away.

No Limit scowled. "Whatever. I've got work to do." He once again flew up into the air.

One thought went through Mystery's mind, _But, you help people. That has to mean something!_

_**--**_

"Okay, let's clean this mess up! **Aqua Turret!**" No Limit shouted, taking aim and firing multiple water blasts in rapid succession. These weren't as large as _Bullet_, but were fired much faster than either that or _Torpedo_. The Ink Monster took the blasts, but it didn't seem to do anything. "Aw, man!"

The Monster roared once again, throwing its fist at the flying superhero and let loose a huge river of black ink. No Limit evaded the ink, but the Monster's other fist started unleashing ink. He was able to shirk the first few attacks, but was finally hit by one. No Limit was sent crashing into on the nearby buildings' sides. "Ack…" he coughed up ink, his body started falling to the hard ground hundreds of meters below.

But he never met the ground. No Limit opened his eyes to see Mystery just grabbing a fistful of his coat, keeping him from falling to his second death. "Mystery?" he whispered as she pulled him into the building through a window. "What are you doing here?" he asked, but groaned. He really hit his head hard.

"What does it look like, you idiot? I'm here to save the city with you," she replied nonchalantly, not smiling either.

No Limit, on the other hand, smiled. "Heh, thought as much. But how are we gonna take down that thing? It's already cover more than three-fourths of the Ink Tower!"

"You tried to wash the ink away, right?" Mystery asked, trying to think up a plan. "How's about we try freezing it?"

"Where are we gonna find a freezer big enough to hold all that?!" No Limit shouted stupidly.

Mystery closed her eyes angrily, clenching her fist to keep herself from smacking him. "We're gonna freeze the Monster with this." Mystery held out her right palm and summoned another one of her Spell Arrows. But No Limit noticed something different about this one. Its head was icy blue. "This is my _Whiteout Arrow Spell_," she explained. "The strongest ice-elemental arrow I can make. Problem is, I channeled all my magic into this and can only use it once until I regain my power again. So we only got one shot. Think you can get me an opening?"

"No problem," No Limit grinned.

_**--**_

The Ink Monster was just a few mere meters away from completely covering the Ink Tower and crushing its insides. "Oi, Ink-Face!" The Monster turned to see No Limit once again floating in the air next to it. "Are you prepared to tango with the Devil tonight?"

The Monster once again tried to knock the superhero out of the sky with its fists. Unknown to it, Mystery was standing on a building behind it. "Okay, okay, calm down, girl," she mumbled to herself, placing the Arrow into her bow. "It's not big deal. Just that a whole city and all its citizens will be wiped out from existence… Yeah, maybe I should just stop thinking." Mystery pulled back on her bow's string, and closed her left eye. The Arrow's head pointed directly at the dead center of the beast's back.

"**Whiteout Arrow Spell!**" she thundered, releasing the string. The Arrow was sent spiraling through the air, right for the Monster. But then one of its fists caught it.

"NO!!" Mystery and No Limit screamed.

The Monster turned to glare at Mystery…and its fist started freezing solid. The Monster looked alarmed as the ice was speedily spreading throughout its whole body. With a final roar, its head and body was entirely encased in ice. "Wanna finish the job?" Mystery shouted to No Limit.

"Thanks!" He grinned, raising his katana into the air. A large orb of well-concentrated high-pressure water formed around the blade. "**Aqua Bomb!!**" No Limit flung his katana down, the orb released and connected with the frozen monster. The explosion shattered the being into tiny ice shards that slowly floated over the city of Cartoontopia.

_**--**_

"Ice looks good in the spring," No Limit smiled, idly kicking some shards leftover on the city ground.

Mystery, on the other hand, looked rather curious as she sat on a brink wall. "Say, No Limit?"

"Hmm?" he turned his neck to look at her.

"Why do _you_ want to help people?" she asked.

No Limit blinked. "I thought it's what was the right thing to do." Mystery blinked in return. "It is, isn't it?

Mystery sighed. "Yeah. It is."

"Since I answered you, can you answer me?" he smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

She looked up into the sunny sky. "I just help people because it just doesn't sit right with me to see people hurt."

"…That's it?"

"That's it," she shrugged one shoulder. "I don't _want_ to like helping people. Because…it'll hurt my heart if I can't help them. So, it's best to just dodge contact and emotions all together. I don't want to be hurt." No Limit and Mystery just looked into the sky for a brief silent moment. "So, where are you gonna stay?" Mystery suddenly asked.

"Uh… What do you know? I've been trying so hard to get you to be my partner, that I've completely forgot about my accommodations…" No Limit chuckled awkwardly, scratching the backside of his head.

Mystery smirked to him the first time. "Tell you what: I'll let you stay at my place, but you've got to give up your crazy idea of making me your partner. Deal?"

No Limit shook his head. "No thanks. The Council of Archangels from my afterlife homeland provided me with information of my only living relative on Earth. A cousin twice removed. I'll go stay with her. She lives in this city, too!"

"Really?" Mystery asked. "What's her name? Maybe I know her."

"Um…" No Limit pulled out a small piece of parchment from his coat's right pocket. "Her name is Jen Gong." Mystery's eyes shot wide open. She snatched the parchment from him and stared at the name upon it. "What? You know her?"

"I'm…Jen Gong."

The two cousins twice removed stared at each other.

_True Name: Jen Gong_

_Hero Name: Mystery_

_**End of Chapter 2**_

NL: Whoa! What a plot twist!

Mystery: (groans) I hate plot twists. Read and Review, please!


	4. STORY MOVED!

People…I'm ceasing this story here.

(cricket chirp, chirp)

I'm no longer posting it here because there's no real place to put this story and this doesn't count as a cartoon crossover, because I said I'm not using any cartoon characters. So, _Team Limit_ shall be a deviantART exclusive story. If wish to continue reading this story, click on my deviantART profile link on my FanFiction profile.

(the silence of no one caring)

Thank you for your time.


End file.
